Students
by KSB Wiedzmin
Summary: Un nuevo curso da comienzo en el Westeros College. Stannis se ve en problemas como de costumbre...


**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada...¡eso es una desgracia! sniff sniff**

**Dedicatoria: Nunca se me ha dado bien esto, la verdad XD Nunca encuentro las palabras exactas para expresar las cosas...y por ende, todo me queda soso y estupido; porque soy una urraca y digo las misma estupideces que esos animales. Mi bolita magica, esto es para tí; es poca cosa, ya me conoces, soy demasiado poco comprometida con mis historias jaja empiezo más de las que termino; y muchas de las que termino, lo hacen abruptamente. Pese a ello, confiio en que no me mandes quemar jaja Espero que te guste. Y espero que esta amistad nuestra, sea tan firme como la mostrada por Stannis y Davos porque nuestra es la furia y nuestras espadas están afiladas cuando el invierno se acerca.**

* * *

**Un nuevo curso y una nueva guerra, porque el invierno se acerca**

* * *

Los rayos de sol serpenteaban entre las rendijas de las persianas, logrando así que el joven que dormía metiera la cabeza bajo su almohada. El verano había llegado a su fin y ello daría paso en unos meses, a un nuevo invierno. Pero antes de que éste llegara para quedarse, debía de comenzar un nuevo año escolar en el Westeros College.

El dorado del sol, dejó paso al cobrizo del otoño; el azul celeste de los días veraniegos, dijo adiós para dar entrada al negro azabache de las mañanas oscuras. El silencio permaneció en toda la habitación, hasta que poco a pocos, el chico identifico unos amortiguados pasos que se aproximaban. Cerró los ojos con fuerza fingiendo estar dormido, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y alguien tomó asiento al pie de su cama. Las mantas que lo cubrían, se deslizaron hacia abajo. El frio que entraba por la puerta, hizo que se hiciera un ovillo para protegerse del aire.

—Vamos Stanny –susurró una voz cálida, mientras unas suaves manos se escondían bajo la almohada y le acariciaban una mejilla–es hora de levantarse.

El niño emergió de su escondite, para mostrar un semblante adormilado. Se incorporó en la cama y se frotó los ojos para espantar el sueño. Su madre, se acercó a él y lo besó en la frente. Después, se levantó alborotándole el cabello y se marchó con una sonrisa, mientras su hijo se quedaba sentado en la cama, intentando acomodarse el pelo con las manos.

Como miembro de una de las casas nobles del País, su ropa no podía ser informal, en todo momento debía llevar los colores de su familia: en este caso, el amarillo y el negro, junto con el venado coronado que los representaba.

Diez minutos más tarde, Stannis salió de su habitación como un pincel nuevo. No como su hermano mayor, mientras bajaba por las escaleras hacia la cocina, Robert lo adelantó deslizándose a toda velocidad por la barandilla. Iba a medio vestir, con la cabellera alborotada y con una amplia barba que le daba aspecto de salvaje de las montañas.

Poco después, mientras Robert devoraba literalmente el desayuno y Stannis lo engullía con educación, apareció Renly; el menor de los tres hermanos. Aquel, era su primer año en el Westeros College, por lo que estaba terriblemente asustado.

—No te preocupes mi pequeño– decía Cassana Estermont con cariño–verás que lo pasas muy bien; estoy segura de que harás un montón de nuevos amigos. Y si estas solo en la hora de descanso y te da miedo, siempre puedes estar con uno de tus hermanos.

Aquello pareció alegrar al más pequeño, pues dejó de llorar y se puso a comer el desayuno como alma que llevaba el desconocido. En cuanto los tres terminaron, Lord Steffon, les dio a cada uno un par de dragones de oro, junto con unos cuantos venados de plata, para que se compraran el almuerzo.

El mayordomo de la familia, Cressen, era quien se encargaba de llevar a los muchachos en coche hasta la institución educativa.

—Pero enano, ¿tú no estabas cagado? – preguntó Robert, observando como Renly miraba por la ventanilla y sonreía alucinado

—Soy un Baratheon–proclamó orgulloso– mía es la furia, no tengo miedo

Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron a su destino. El Westeros College, era un edificio imponente. Aquel sería el primer año, en que permitirían el acceso a la gente pobre. Por primera vez en dos siglos, sería una institución pública. Tenía un gran edificio central, donde se impartían las clases, después, a la derecha estaba la biblioteca que era algo más estrecho, pero igual de impresionante para alguien que nunca lo hubiese visto; y luego, al otro lado, se encontraban las instalaciones deportivas donde se podía practicar natación, futbol sala o baloncesto; detrás de estas mismas instalaciones, había dispuesta una pista de atletismo y un césped de hierba artificial para futbol americano.

—Mi joven señor– citó Cressen hacia Stannis; quien era el único que aún no se había bajado del vehículo. – demuestre que está por encima de esos matones. No deje que le priven de cultivar su mente. No desespere, le aguarda un gran futuro, si no desfallece ahora.

—Gracias por preocuparse, Cressen – agradeció con fría cortesía – si mis padres consideran normal la actitud que esos chicos muestran conmigo, usted debería hacer lo mismo

—No me lo tome a mal, mi joven señor…simplemente me preocupo por usted.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos en silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que Robert golpeó la puerta con fuerza para espabilar a su hermano. Stannis bajó del coche, y los tres se encaminaron al interior del edificio.

Ya no había vuelta tras. Un nuevo año empezada y con él, un montón de nuevas experiencias.

* * *

**Marinero, marinero**

* * *

Las cosas se mantenían calmadas al menos durante las primeras semanas del primer mes. La clase de algebra del profesor Vargo Hoat estaba a punto de darse por finalizada.

—Ezpero que hallaiz comprendido la clase de hoy, alumnos – iba diciendo el profesor mientras se acariciaba la perilla de chivo que le adornaba la barbilla– el álgebra no ez una materia para eztupidoz. Confío que todos zaqueis buena nota en el prueba de la prozima semana. ¿Por qué no zoiz eztupidoz, verdad?

Los alumnos negaron con la cabeza. Aquel profesor era bastante temido entre los estudiantes, corrían rumores que en su antiguo colegio, le había cortado la lengua a un alumno por no haber aprobado el último examen del curso; por eso mismo, todos los alumnos que tenía bajo su tutela, siempre tenían excelentes calificaciones en su materia: fuera o no mentira lo que se contaba, ninguno estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo.

—Noz vemoz mañana – se despidió cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar

Cuando Stannis terminó de comprarse el almuerzo en la cafetería Hodor: Hooodor, salió al patio para encontrarse con su hermano pequeño. Renly detestaba estar solo, siempre necesitaba alguien quien encumbrara sus hazañas infantiles, para sentirse mayor e importante; y como Robert estaba siempre ocupado entrenando o ligoteando con las chicas, le correspondía a Stannis atender a las necesidades de narcisismo de su hermano pequeño.

Renly siempre lo aguardaba bajo la sombra de un enorme roble. Se asombró que un muchacho que no pertenecía a ninguna de las casas nobles, pues iba vestido más bien de una manera andrajosa, le estaba dando un barco tallado en madera. Se preguntó el motivo de dicho regalo ¿es que ese niño intentaba lograrse el favor de una de las Casas? No, supo al instante. Mientras se aproximaba a ellos, divisó a los pies de Renly su juguete de Mi Little Pony…estaba roto; seguramente alguno de los matones, se lo había robado de las manos y posteriormente, pisoteado. Aquel chico del Lecho de Pulgas, solo intentaba ser cortes con el pequeño.

— ¡Stannis! –Gritaba Renly mientras corría hacia él, para mostrarle su juguete nuevo– ¡mira, mira! ¡Es un barco!

—Sí, ya lo veo – contestó secamente; abrió la bolsa de la merienda y le tendió a Renly un sándwich de crema de cacahuete con mermelada de fresa– ¿Les has dado las gracias a quien te lo ha regalado?

—No…– confesó con el semblante ensombrecido

Al darse la vuelta para mirar nuevamente en dirección al árbol, aquel chico ya no estaba. Se había esfumado como un pañal a las puertas de un geriátrico. Minutos después, unos niños de la edad de Renly, se acercaron para jugar con él y con su nuevo juguete. Momento que Stannis aprovechó para desaparecer y poder comer su almuerzo tranquilamente. El mediano de los Baratheon, había elegido un lugar apartado, y no existía uno más alejado de la multitud que el propio interior del Westeros College. Al poco de haberse sentado en la escalinata de mármol, unas voces lo sorprendieron a su espalda.

—Mirad que tenemos aquí muchachos – esa era la voz de Jaime Lannister; el capitán del equipo de Fútbol de los leones de Casterly Rock.

Unas grandes manos lo agarraron por los hombros, lo elevaron hacia arriba y después, lo empujaron contra las taquillas. Stannis se vio frente a Jaime Lannister, su hermana Cersei; Sandor y Gregor Clegane; y muy rezagados tras ellos, Lancel Lannister. Todos los años era lo mismo. Como a Robert no lo podían vapulear como una marioneta, se ensañaban con él; y al parecer, aquel año no sería diferente. Le robaron el dinero que le quedaba, le dejaron sangrando y tirado en el suelo como un trato viejo que no para de estorbar y el sándwich se lo pisotearon y desmigajaron por la cara. Entre risas, se marcharon.

Esperó unos segundos en el suelo para recobrar el aliento. Antes de poder levantarse, apareció ante él, una mano tendiéndole ayuda. La aceptó.

—Tú eres el chico de antes – señaló con tono firme – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Davos Seaworth – respondió a la vez que le daba la mitad de su bocadillo. Stannis lo miraba con incertidumbre– No es mucho, pero os saciará parte del hambre hasta la hora de ir a su casa

Aquel pequeño gesto, no podía significar otra cosa, sino el comienzo de una agradable amistad. Un amigo, como la muerte, no sabes en qué lugar te aparecerá.


End file.
